


Bling Bling On My Body

by bubble_bobb



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, But so is Jiwon, Fluff, Hanbin is whipped, M/M, Marriage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Everyone has that one special day in their lives for someone the most special and wonderful moment can be the birth of their child, for someone it’s the first kiss, just like for Jiwon and Hanbin





	Bling Bling On My Body

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: it's trash but i hope you enjoy, sorry for any mistakes (and the very badly written smut...) you can actually skip the smut if you want :) (i'll put ---/////--- <\--this before and after the smut so that you know :)), please leave feedback (' W ') [DOUBLE B IS NOT DEAD!]

“Jiwon, the hell are you doing?“

  
The younger asked, confused.  
The taller boy kneeled in front of the younger, hissing in pain and both of them looked at each other and laughed afterwards.

  
“You make me happy, and you are there when i need you, when i first met you, i thought that you’re amazing. After that i heard that you’re perfect, so i loved you. When i got to see you cry and make mistakes, i knew that you’re not perfect, so i loved you even more. You make me happiest person alive and i want to thank you for that. Now let me just go straight for it. We know each other for a long time and you mean so much to me, so decided, that i want to spent the rest of my life with you. Kim Hanbin, will you marry me?“

  
The younger covered his mouth with the back of his palm, tossing his head back.

  
“Jiwon hyung… Yes! Yes I will!“

  
The older stood up hugging the younger tightly ,placing a soft kiss on his cheek 

  
“I love you, Bin“

  
“I love you too, hyung“

  
///////

  
Everyone has that one special day in their lives for someone the most special and wonderful moment can be the birth of their child, for someone it’s the first kiss  
It was a beautiful spring day, the streets were quiet the only sound that day were only bells ringing in a big white church at the end of the city.

  
That day was very special for everyone, but who felt the most special were two very important and amazing humans who loved each other endlessly.

 

///////

“Now, do you have anything else to say? Hanbin? Jiwon?“

  
the father looked at each of the men as only one of the men nodded. Jiwon looked at his partner with a shocked expression.

  
“If it’s okay, i’d like to do it, now?“

  
Hanbin turned his head to the father and looked at him with a questioning look on his face. The father only nodded and smiled

  
“Kim Jiwon, since the day i have met you i hoped everything would come to this moment, i had special feelings for you since day one , i had a special feeling when we were in ‘mix and match‘ but no one would believe me. When i think about everything you’ve done for me but at the same time to me, that’s truly incredible“

  
Hanbin laughed looking away tossing his head back to stop the tears escaping from his eyes

  
“You were always there when i needed you, you always made me feel safe when you hugged me, i was never scared with you i trust you with my life and i never regret doing that, I have been a leader for some time already and every time something didn’t go as planned you were always there to comfort me, there with open arms and saying that everything will be okay“

  
The whole church echoed with Hanbin’s words as almost everyone was tearing up at this point

  
“But to be completely honest when i first met you, you were too loud for me back then. Now i’m the happiest person to hear you laugh. I’m the happiest person to be with someone like you. Your voice always calmed me down you always did something that calmed me down, I love you and i hope that you know that. This ring i’m about to put on your finger in a second has no end or beginning. And i hope our love can be just like that except for that i already fell in love, so hard, so the beginning is there“

  
Hanbin looked the direction where the door was and from behind the corner a man walked towards them with a small pillow in his hands and two golden rings placed on it  
Hanbin took one of the rings and took Jiwon’s shaky left hand into his chuckling, while sliding the golden ring onto Jiwon’s finger

  
Jiwon covered his mouth with his other hand, almost melting from Hanbin’s soft touch  
The older took the other ring taking Hanbin’s left hand into his and placing a gentle kiss on the back of his palm before looking at the younger smiling and sliding the ring onto his finger, staring at it for a moment, loving how it looked on Hanbin’s beautiful hand.

“Kim Hanbin, do you take Kim Jiwon as your valid husband?“

The father looked at the younger male.

  
Hanbin always thought he would never, ever cry, his life was already like that, whatever happened to him… he never cried, but there he was, standing in front of a man he loved deeply, hot tears streaming down his face, smiling. He turned his head to look at the father and then back to the older man.

  
“I... do.“

  
The younger laughed, squeezing the other male’s hands tightly.

  
“And you, Kim Jiwon, do you take Hanbin as your valid husband?“

  
The father now turned to the older male.

  
Now, the older was always very sensitive, his emotions were shoving easily, when he felt like crying, he did, when he felt like laughing, he did. He saw Hanbin cry only few times, it wasn’t always from sadness, but he still did. After all they were together for about 2 to 3 years, so yes. But now it felt different seeing the other cry while he was holding his hands and smiling at him. He looked away not letting go of the younger ones hands, he laughed while tears rolled down his cheeks to his chin and neck.

  
“I… do.“

 

Jiwon felt amazing, like if a big rock just fell down from his heart. He finally said it.

  
"You may now kiss your husband“

  
Hanbin smiled at his, now husband, and the older pulled him close by the waist kissing him deeply, nearly lifting Hanbin of the ground

///////

It’s the day they were excited for the most, their honeymoon,and Jiwon and Hanbin are going to enjoy this week like if it was their last week on Earth.

///////

  
When they got to the hotel it was early morning, both of them were too tired to do anything so when they got to their room both of them collapsed on the bed, cuddling and falling asleep in each other’s arms immediately.

  
When they woke up it was getting late, both were surprised that they slept for so long.  
Both of them were pretty hungry now, it was dinner time after all.

  
They got up and went to a restaurant nearby for dinner, walking with their fingers interlocked. They didn’t care anymore if someone is going to look at them with disgust like back then when they were only dating, now they were husbands ,and they only cared for each other.

///////

  
On their way back, Jiwon had his arm wrapped around Hanbin’s waist, with the younger ones hand resting on his.

  
Jiwon slowly moved his hand to Hanbin’s bottom, squeezing it lightly. The shorter male yelped quietly and looked at Jiwon dead in the eye.

  
“Hold my hand, hold my waist but don’t do the same to my ass!“

  
Hanbin said in a loud whisper, red spreading over his cheeks, Jiwon only laughed and hugged his husband tightly, and they walked back to their hotel.

  
\-----///////----

When they got to their room Jiwon slammed Hanbin against a wall shutting the door behind him. Hanbin looked up at Jiwon who was smirking now

“What’s that smirk fo-“

  
Hanbin couldn’t finish before the taller male smashed their lips together, Jiwon licked at the boy’s bottom lip and he gasped opening his mouth enough for Jiwon to slip his tongue into his mouth.

  
Jiwon slid his hand down Hanbin’s side making him shiver under his touch, he parted their lips remembering that he needs to breathe.

  
He looked at Hanbin and thought that he had never seen him like this, his lips were parted, glistening, his eyes were half lidded and hair already messy, and They just kissed. Jiwon loved how his husband looked in that moment.

  
“Well, now you know what it was for, Hanbinnie?“

  
Jiwon looked down smirking again. He felt a tug on his shirt so he looked down to see Hanbin’s hand tugging slightly at his shirt, he would look at his face but Hanbin’s head was turned aside so that Jiwon couldn’t see how red Hanbin is

  
He lifted his hand to Hanbin’s chin and turned his head to face him, he looked his partner in the eyes and smiled, but his smile fell from his face when he saw the fear in the younger boy’s eyes. He stroked the boy’s cheek and smiled again

  
“Baby, we don’t have to do it, it’s up to you, alright? I won’t push you if you don’t want to, I won’t be mad, i want you to be comfortable“

  
The younger nodded and returned the smile to his partner

  
“I-I do want to“

  
The older gave him a quick kiss on his his forehead and took his shirt off, watching as Hanbin gulped slowly. He lifted his head, and saw something in the other’s eyes, but this time it wasn’t fear, but lust, he kissed him again slowly but deeply.

  
Jiwon slid his hands to Hanbin’s waist pulling him closer making Hanbin whimper as his crotch rubbed against Jiwon’s thigh. Hanbin wrapped his shaky arms slowly around Jiwon’s neck.

Jiwon lowered himself to lift Hanbin up, he lifted him up and the shorter boy got the message fast, locking his feet behind Jiwon’s back

  
Jiwon carried Hanbin to the bed , slowly laying him on the bed

  
“Off. Now.“

  
He pointed to Hanbin’s clothes, leaning against a wall

  
“B-But, I-I…“

  
Hanbin protested at first but when he looked at Jiwon, he started to take his shirt off, slowly, teasingly, smirking while he watched as Jiwon placed his hand on his crotch  
Hanbin started unbuckling his belt, but it was, so slow, too slow for Jiwon to take

  
“Jesus Fucking Christ, Hanbin“

  
Jiwon got up taking his husband’s jeans off in one hard pull, he looked down at Hanbin and just…. stared at the beautiful man he had just married, he stared at the boy’s small frame, adoring every single part of his beautiful body, then he looked at his hand and at the ring sitting proudly on his ring finger

  
“….hey!“

  
Jiwon shook his head and looked at Hanbin who was supporting his upper body with his elbows and stared up at Jiwon with a raised eyebrow

  
“Are you going to… well“

  
Hanbin blushed not finishing his question. Jiwon rested his hand on Hanbin’s thigh and his one knee between Hanbin’s legs, he pressed his lips to Hanbin’s neck leaving a trail of soft butterfly kisses behind.

‘Jesus, so soft' Hanbin thought as he tangled his fingers in Jiwon’s hair , whimpering while Jiwon kissed, nipped, sucked and bit at his collarbones

  
“Tell me what you want Binnie“

  
The younger blushed even more and Jiwon thought that it's adorable, after all the years they have been together Hanbin is still shy to say and ask for what he wants and needs.

The older male smirked and bit softly at the gorgeous skin, leaving a small mark there, but enough to stay there for a long time, he wanted everyone to know who Hanbin belongs to.

  
Hanbin tugged at Jiwon’s hair slightly when he bit down ,getting a groan in response. Jiwon took of his jeans and underwear, positioning Hanbin more up on the bed. He looked at Hanbin, up and down, he was amazed by how beautiful he is, he had never seen him like this.

Well he had, but this is different. This time it’s not making love with his boyfriend, but his husband. He got out of his thoughts quickly, looking into Hanbin’s eyes. Hanbin saw his eyes darken

  
“Do you ha-“

  
Hanbin was cut of by a finger on his lips, as the other male reached to the bag next to their bed.

He pulled out a small package and a bottle. He put it next to them smirking as the younger stared at the bottle. He crawled back up kissing his partner’s jaw and neck.

  
“I’m not done yet“

  
Jiwon chuckled lowly, circling his fingers around the other’s entrance, teasingly pushing in just the tip of his finger.

Hanbin was whimpering, tightening his hands on the older male’s shoulders, not wanting to be teased anymore. After that Jiwon showed two of his fingers inside of him, without any warning, knuckles deep.

  
Hanbin moaned loudly, covering his mouth with his hand, to keep himself silent, but his hand got smacked of by the other, and pinned above his head. Hanbin gasped at the other’s tight grip on his wrist.

The older rapper looked down on him, confusion could be read on his face, but then he realized what was that for and softened his grip on the younger man’s wrist, caressing his palm with his thumb.

He smiled down on him, and slowly moved down, trailing kisses down Hanbin’s chest, stomach and inner thighs. Hanbin whimpered at every single touch and feeling of his lips against his skin, twitching in the taller man’s grip.

Jiwon lifted his head up, looking at his partner, he removed his fingers from inside of the other, getting a small whine in response.

He reached for the package, ripping it open, rolling the rubber on the base of his member. He looked at Hanbin for the last time, holding one of his legs up, seeing the younger nod, he sighed on the inside, slowly pushing himself inside of the younger.

The younger rapper shut his eyes, mumbling the other’s name trough gritted teeth. When Jiwon was in all the way, he waited for the other to let him know that he can move.

  
“M-Move, please“

  
Hanbin looked into his eyes, smiling, his smile fading away as the other started moving, slowly but still, effectively. Hanbin’s hair was in his eyes, but he couldn’t care less, the feeling of Jiwon inside of him, was just amazing.

This was just like their first time, to do something like that with each other, he always wanted to do that with his lover, and when he finally got it, he felt completely amazing.

Jiwon let his fingers trail the outline of the younger man’s tattoo right on his right hip and V line. Hanbin and Jiwon were feeling so much at that moment, love, lust, happiness, and it even hurt a little.

Jiwon picked up his speed, making the other dig his nails deeper into his back scratching the tattoo on his back.

  
“Fuck, Baby, you’re so tight“

  
Jiwon said his voice deeper than ever and he pulled at Hanbin’s hair lightly but enough to make Hanbin moan loudly. Hanbin covered his mouth with his hand but his hand was smacked away again.

  
“No, no, baby, let me hear those delicious noises of yours“

  
His head fell back in pleasure, his mouth opening, mouthing a silent ‘O‘, looking back at his lover, feeling much better than before, as he saw that Jiwon’s head was down, their breaths un-even, and his arms were shaking slightly.

  
“Is everything alright, do you want a pillow or something?“

  
Jiwon asked worriedly, Hanbin only laughed a little, pulling himself closer to the other’s ear whispering, sending shivers down the other rapper’s spine.

  
“All i want right now, is you“

  
Jiwon looked at him, his eyes darken, he made himself steady, and pushed inside of the younger making him only gasp as he couldn’t let out any kind of sound.

  
“I-I’m so c-close, p-please, hyung“

  
Hanbin whined, tangling his fingers in the other’s hair, pulling at them slightly. Jiwon brought his hand to Hanbin’s member pumping slowly, but speeding up his hand along with his thrusts, the leader arched his back creating a beautiful bow and came seconds after with screaming his partner’s name.

He allowed the other to go wild before reaching his own climax, he tried to stay on his arms, but it felt like his body was too heavy to carry, so he collapsed down on the younger rapper’s chest, leaving a soft, butterfly kiss there.

Hanbin giggled, and Jiwon thought that it was the cutest thing he had ever heard, he looked up at the younger, pouting his lips cutely, in the ‘Kiss me‘ gesture.

Hanbin placed a soft kiss to his lips and smiled, wrapping his arms around the older. Jiwon got up to get a towel and clean himself and his lover up, he helped the other to get up, so that They can both dress up, to at least their boxers.

  
They got dressed and laid back on the bed, under the covers. Jiwon pulled Hanbin closer to his chest, and held him tightly for the rest of the night, or, at least to when They have to get up.

 

\------///////-----

  
Hanbin was the first to wake up, he turned his head to look at the clock placed on the night stand, _10:54 ?!_ how did they sleep for so long?

He tried to wiggle out of the other’s arms, not to wake him up, but he kind of failed, just as he moved a little bit down he heard a groan and looked up to see the other open his eyes slowly. He smiled, still trying to get up, but Jiwon pulled him closer whispering into his ear.

  
“Good morning, baby“

  
The older smiled letting the other boy go, and get dressed completely. He got up as well and started to get dressed, lazily, still half asleep.

He was sitting on the bed, his jeans half way up, but he wasn’t pulling them up, he held them in place, his eyes closed, and mouth slightly opened.

  
Jiwon jumped a little when a cold hand touched his shoulder. The younger only laughed at his reaction, placing a small kiss on the other’s cheek

  
They walked out of their room, and headed to a restaurant to have some breakfast, and maybe lunch because of Jiwon being to lazy to get up.

When they got where they wanted, they seated themselves as usual, and ordered, well…., Hanbin did for both of them. They got their meal, Hanbin kept looking at Jiwon who had his head dangerously close to his plate.

  
“Are you really that sleepy?“

  
Hanbin joked and poked the rapper’s hand. The other lifted his head up and grinned at Hanbin, the leader only sighted and smiled at him back.

Suddenly Jiwon turned his head to look somewhere, way too quickly that Hanbin got scared his head is going to fly somewhere, he saw the older open his mouth and smile.

  
“Is that, no way, is that really him?!“

  
Jiwon got up and slowly walked over to the man standing by the counter, he tapped him on the shoulder and smiled widely, pulling the person in a hug, the other hugged him back and returned the smile.

Hanbin was confused, because he didn’t know who that person is, and maybe, just maybe, he was a little jealous to see Jiwon being so touchy with that stranger.

  
He wanted to get up and go there, and let Jiwon introduce him to that person, the stranger was just as tall as Jiwon himself, he wore black skinny jeans and an olive green jacket, he seemed familiar but not at the same time.

He got up supporting his body with his hands on the table but he saw Jiwon turning around and looking at him, so he sat back down waiting for Jiwon to come there by himself, only few seconds passed by and Jiwon was standing by the table with the stranger by his side.

In that moment that he looked up from his food to look at him he could see that the person wasn’t a stranger, it was the older rapper’s best friend and Hanbin’s friend as well, Song Mino, he smiled seeing him after so long, he got up and hugged him too, greeting him.

  
“What are you gu- NO, OH MY GOD!“

  
Mino squealed, covering his mouth with his hands, looking like that biggest fangirl ever. He took both, Jiwon’s and Hanbin’s hands into his looking at the rings and smiling widely.

He wasn’t on the wedding, as his new album didn’t allow him to be there. He told the boys how proud he was and how happy he is they are married now and that they were always like a married couple and everything around that.

Both boys laughed at his reaction, and thanked him.

  
“Well, now you know why we are here, but, what are you doing here?“

  
Jiwon asked curiously. Mino froze, and scratched the back of his neck, muttering words under his breath. Jiwon got up and looked into his eyes, but the ringing of a bell caught his attention, he turned his head to see where the noise was coming from.

Mino did the same, his cheeks got a little red as he saw a small figure walk trough the door, looking around the restaurant, like if he was searching for something...

Or, someone.

  
When the shorter male looked their direction he headed towards them, his mouth shaping an adorable smile.

Jiwon was surprised to see that person and headed towards him as well. They hugged and exchanged smiles with each other.

  
“Oh my, Jiwon, i can’t believe that it’s really you“

  
The short man said and looked at the two boys sitting by the table in front of them.

  
“Hanbin? Is that you?“

  
Hanbin looked up from the table and his mouth opened,in disbelief

  
“Hyung!“

  
Hanbin almost tripped as he ran towards the other male. He hugged him tightly, lifting of the ground a little bit. The older smiled at him warmly before looking at his hands, that were placed on his shoulders.

  
“What is that?! Is that a, NO way!“

  
He looked back at Jiwon, as if asking if it was his work, and the other just nodded. The older seemed much calmer (but still excited) than Mino was.

  
“What are you doing here, Jinwoo hyung?“

  
Hanbin said sitting back down next to his partner. Jinwoo smiled shyly, and snuggled to Mino, taking their hands and interlocked their fingers, lifting their hands up, and looking back at Hanbin.

Hanbin couldn’t believe what was happening, he felt happy but confused as well.

On the other hand Jiwon was leaning over the table and, the only thing the younger heard, was “CONGRATULATIONS“ and “FINALLY“ before his partner sat back down next to him.

They talked for a while, before Mino looked at his watch on his wrist, and his eyes widened when he saw what time it was.

  
“Guys, it’s pretty late, we’ll be heading to our hotel?“

  
He looked at his partner next to him, seeing the other nod in response. He smiled at him and turned to the pair opposite them. The older of the two nodded and smiled, but the other looked rather disappointed.

Mino asked the other what was wrong, thinking he said something wrong.

After few seconds he knew he didn’t say anything wrong, it was just that the younger wanted to talk a little more. All of the men laughed and stood up, picking up their bags, and walking towards the front door of the restaurant.

  
“I didn’t even ask where your hotel is, hyung“

  
Hanbin laughed and looked at the eldest. The older smiled and pointed around the corner while saying “there“, the younger looked at the other man as the other nodded.

  
“Wait, that means we’re in the same hotel!“

  
Jiwon squealed, his face shining from happiness. Mino looked happy, saying how much all four of them are going to enjoy this week, and other stuff.

Hanbin and Jinwoo were in the back talking to each other while the other two boys walked in the front, looking over their shoulders every now and then smiling at their partners.

Hanbin and the older were talking before the eldest brought up how They couldn’t fall asleep until late night because of their neighbours. The younger froze a little when he heard that making the other look at him in confusion.

  
“Is everything alright, Hanbin ah?“

  
The older chuckled, pulling the younger ones arm to get him going again, the younger only laughed awkwardly before speaking again.

  
“What room are you in? Like, the number?“

  
The younger scratched the back of his neck, and the older only looked at him, looking weirded out.

  
“Um, 205 , I think,…. Why?“

  
They were getting closer to the hotel, so Hanbin just shrugged it off, and kept walking. When They got to the elevator, both pairs went in, deciding who is going t go first by the floor.

  
“What floor are you guys going to?“

  
The eldest of the boys asked while turning his head to the youngest. He froze when he got his question, together with Mino. They looked at each other, and laughed nervously.

Jinwoo pressed the button to the 3rd floor, watching the digital numbers skip from zero to one, from one to two, from two to… ‘Ding‘ , he shook his head and walked out of the elevator.

They walked side by side, They got to their room door, 205, “it is that number“ he thought and smiled.

He looked over at Hanbin, who was shaking a little bit, when he met the older's eyes he gulped thickly.

They were standing there,at the end of the hall way, Jinwoo stepped back a little bit, watching as Jiwon unlocked the door to their apartment. “204…. Hehe, we’re right next to…“ he said to himself and stopped in the middle of his sentence.

  
“Kim Hanbin! Kim Jiwon! I swear to-“

  
He was cut of by the sound of the door shutting. He turned to Mino who looked confused, he raised an eyebrow at him, and the younger knew what was happening now. He cringed, but laughed shortly after. Jinwoo couldn’t hold his laughter back anymore and went inside his and his lover’s apartment. 

  
////////

Jiwon walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his hips, one hand holding his phone and the other another towel, drying his hair and a toothbrush in his mouth.

He looked up, and saw his partner, sitting on the bed smiling at him warmly. “Oh my God, he’s so adorable“ the older thought as the finished drying his hair and placed his phone on the night stand.

He heard Hanbin laugh when he took the towel from his head. He chuckled and went back into the bathroom, finishing dressing himself and brushing his hair, at least a little bit.

  
He walked over to their bed, sitting next to the younger, and grabbing his phone from the night stand. Hanbin groaned and crossed his arms on his chest, turning his body to face the older rapper.

  
Jiwon looked over at him and shot him a toothy smile, while placing his phone back. He opened his arms for the younger to hug him, the younger crawled to him, nuzzling into his chest.

Hanbin always had the urge to hold the older, when he was sad, when he was happy, when he was tired, but.. he couldn’t, life with cameras ruined everything they had before.

Hanbin’s arms tightened around Jiwon’s body and he sighted in relief. The older ran his hand trough the younger ones, soft, brown locks, he smiled and pulled the younger boy's head up to look into his eyes.

  
Hanbin almost stopped breathing, how could he never notice how beautiful his hyung’s eyes are. He mouthed the word “wow“ and Jiwon smiled, his eyes disappearing into an adorable eye smile.

  
“I love your smile…“

  
Hanbin said without thinking, pulling back a little when he realized what he had just said. Jiwon laughed and pulled him back to embrace him. He always wanted to protect the younger, he was so precious to him, he remembers when he had a few days when no one else but him could touch Hanbin.

He smiled at the memory and rested his head on top of Hanbin’s head. Hanbin wrapped his arms around the older's neck looking up again.

  
“Do you love me?“

  
Hanbin asked, scanning the other’s face and stopping at his lips. Jiwon looked down to see his expression and Hanbin was blushing slightly.

  
“Of course i do, you’re the most precious human being in the whole world.“

  
Hanbin couldn’t take his eyes from the older, taking in every little detail he had ever missed. Jiwon was just so beautiful, he cared about him so much, he knew the other did too. Hanbin loved everything about him, his wonderful smile, his beautiful eyes, his precious laughter, his deep voice, just everything.

He felt like the happiest person in the entire universe to have Jiwon by his side, they had their ups and downs but they always solved the problem together.

  
Jiwon slowly pulled Hanbin on the bed so that the younger had his head on the older’s chest. The leader rested his hand on the other’s chest, drawing circles into the fabric. Jiwon giggled, and ran his hand up and down Hanbin’s back.

  
“I love you….“

  
Jiwon whispered, making the younger look up at him and quickly look back down, red spreading across his cheeks.

  
“So much, Hanbin ah.“

  
Hanbin felt so special in that moment the words left the other’s mouth. He felt important.

  
“I love you too hyung, good night.“

  
The younger crawled up and captured the older’s lips quickly. He laid his head on his partner’s shoulder, pulling the sheets up to cover their freezing bodies.

Hanbin’s head went back to Jiwon’s chest, his heart beat making him fall asleep, Jiwon watched the leader for awhile, wanting nothing else for him but happiness, he would never ever hurt him, or let anyone hurt him, he wanted to stay like this forever, finally seeing the younger relaxed and not stressed or overworked.

He watched as the younger’s head was going up and down on his chest before falling asleep himself having one arm under his head and the other around the shorter male’s small body.

  
Hanbin’s mind was all over the place, thoughts running wild in his head, but the most important thing in his life was always there, not disturbed by anything or anyone. He loved the boy who was holding him so much, he couldn’t express his feelings by words.

He regrets every single bad thing he ever said about the older. He knows the older was trying to make him feel better when all he could think about were papers and work. He knew it was bad to be mean or ignore the other at all. He enjoyed when Jiwon was with him, listening to his sweet and deep voice whispering sweet nothings and that everything will be alright, that they will make it trough together.

  
God, he would hate himself if Jiwon and him would divorce. He loved the fact that he could proudly say that the one and only Kim Bobby was his, and his husband only.

  
Out of nowhere, Jinwoo and Mino popped up in his head, he remembered how he got jealous just this morning that Jiwon and Mino hugged, he wouldn’t be jealous if the hug lasted only about few seconds, maybe , but it was too long, he knew that Mino loves his partner very much and him and Jiwon are just really good friends but he just can’t help it, when the older is way too touchy with other members or friends. Jiwon was always like that, even if he many times said that he doesn’t like it, he loves skin-ship. And that’s what makes him jealous.

  
////////

  
Hanbin woke up, to a sound of an alarm? No, that wasn’t an alarm, it was a call, Hanbin looked to where the noise was coming from, and it was Jiwon’s phone.

He picked it up, almost blind from so much light, and read the name. ‘ _YunHyeong_?‘ he picked the call up he heard way too much noise, but he could still hear Yunhyeong clearly.

  
“Hello, hyung? Why are you calling? Did something happen? Are you guys okay?“

  
Hanbin tried to be as quiet as possible but he still wanted the other man to hear him.

  
“Hanbin ah! What are you doing on Jiwon’s phone?“

  
The younger could hear that the older was drunk, a lot. He wanted to laugh, he remembers how Yunhyeong himself was telling him that alcohol is bad, and there he was, drunk, trying to call Jiwon for whatever reason, in the middle of the night.

  
“That doesn’t matter Hanbin!“

  
The older yelled into the phone, making the leader put the phone away from him a little bit.

  
“I didn’t say any-“

  
He was cut of by a loud noise, and his hyung yelling in response to that.

  
“What the hell!!! Anyway, Hanbinnie, are you enjoying it there? I hope you are!“

  
Hanbin couldn’t help but smile at his hyung’s words.

  
“Hanbin ah, please, enjo- ,Chanwoo, _ah_ …stop....“

  
Hanbin gagged in response, jokingly, making the other male laugh.

  
“Okay Hyung, thank you, we will enjoy it here, Good night, say good night to others as well.“

  
He hung up the phone, not knowing if the other was still talking or not, he plugged the charger in and laid back onto his husband’s chest, the man’s heart beat making him fall asleep faster than he wanted to, a smile playing on his lips.


End file.
